


My Cousin Tony

by YoshisGallery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, Ejaculate, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Two cousins find a fun new way to pass the time on a warm summer day.Companion piece to this illustration (NSFW): https://baraag.net/@yoshi/102752696452491722





	My Cousin Tony

Tony hadn’t seen his younger cousin Richie in two years. At the late summer family reunion at their grandparents’ lake house in Michigan, he noticed little Richie was not only suddenly all grown up, but was staring at his older cousin’s shirtless body with barely any attempt to conceal it.

Tony felt his cock suddenly throb at the thirsty attention of his cousin. He wasn’t gay, per se, but he hadn’t been able to jerk off in three whole days, which was three too many for Tony’s hyperactive libido. 

So, that afternoon, Tony tilted his head a couple times over at the shed at the edge of the property, wordlessly inviting his cousin to a rendez-vous. Richie’s eyes widened, but he quickly followed in Tony’s footsteps as he walked casually away towards the secluded spot.

“How’s it going, Richie? Haven’t seen you in a long time,” Tony smiled coolly as he approached the tool shed and worked the latch. His dick was already swollen to half-mast and would have been obviously tenting his jean shorts already.

“Uh, good… good. Um, it’s Rick now.”

“Oh, cool… Rick. I wanted to catch up with you. Without others nosing in.”

“Oh… cool! Cool,” Rick said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Tony opened the shed door, let Rick inside, then went in and closed it behind him.

“Man, you’ve become really good-looking,” Tony said.

“Oh, uh… thanks. Um… you too.”

“I couldn’t help but notice you were staring at me, dude.”

Rick blushed a deep red and looked anywhere but Tony’s face.

“It’s alright, man. I’m totally cool with it. More than cool with it.”

Rick finally looked at Tony with an expression of shock and curiosity.

“So, uh… wanna see more?” Tony grabbed the now-full bulge in his shorts. Rick’s eyes got even wider. He said nothing, but gave the slightest of nods. Tony and Rick had played “you show me yours, I’ll show you mine” many years ago as kids, and Tony had been big even at age 12. Rick couldn’t wait to see how much it had grown since.

Tony’s heart was racing. If they were caught, god knows what their family would do, but that just made it even more erotic. He unbuttoned his shorts, and since they were all he was wearing, his large cock sprang free.

Rick’s eyes were absolutely transfixed on it, and his own shorts were tenting dramatically.

“So, Richie… I mean, ‘Rick”… Like what you see?”

Rick swallowed hard and nodded. “I… uh, yeah… it’s really big, Tony!”

“Cool. So, uh, I haven’t shot a load in like three days, dude. I never go anywhere near that long, and I really need to bust one out. Wanna jerk off with your older cuz?”

Rick’s face turned even redder, but he nodded again. “Uh… y-yeah… sure!” 

“Cool, cool. Soooo, you gonna take it out? I wanna see how much you’ve grown up.”

Rick paused a moment, then suddenly dropped his shorts to his ankles, letting his own dick fly free.

“Damn, I guess it runs in the family,” Tony said, giving an approving look at his younger cousin’s length.

Tony started to stroke his dick slowly, watching Rick. His backed-up load was aching to burst free and he knew this wouldn’t last very long so he went as slow as he could. Rick started stroking shortly after, his eyes already taking on a glazed look as he stared nearly unblinking at Tony’s massive erection, already leaking pre-cum onto the cement floor.

Tony stepped a little closer to Rick. Their dicks were now only a couple of inches apart. They both slowly increased the speed of their strokes. Rick then pushed his hips a little closer to Tony’s cock, and Tony responded by closing the gap and rubbing the slick head of his dick against Rick’s. 

Rick gave a shudder and started pounding away at his cock. Just a few seconds later, he gave a half-grunt, half-gasp and shot a furious load all over his cousin’s firm abs and cock. Tony lasted maybe a couple seconds longer before shooting his own gigantic load all over Rick’s chest, abdomen, dick, and the floor beneath him.

After spending a few moments catching their breath, the two looked at each other. Suddenly Rick grabbed Tony’s upper arms and planted his lips on his. Tony was a bit surprised but figured, “What the hell, I’ve gone this far.” Besides, his cousin’s lips were so warm and soft. It felt fantastic.

The two made out like crazy for several minutes, caressing and groping each other all over. Both had their erections renewed with a vengeance, and so they started thrusting and stroking them together, using the cum from their previous ejaculations as lubricant. Only a few moments later, Rick’s breathing quickened again and Tony felt Rick’s cock start to pulse and unload again all over his own. Only a moment later, Tony felt himself discharging for the second time, expelling what was left of his three-day load.

The two continued to kiss for a while after their second orgasms, with much less urgency now. After another few moments, they separated.

“Damn, dude. That was fucking awesome,” Tony said.

Rick blushed and gave him a coy smile. “I can’t believe… we actually did that. It was so amazing.”

Tony grinned. “We still got 3 days left here…”


End file.
